


Normal Boyfriends

by Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction/pseuds/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction
Summary: Vince's life isn't exactly easy with his two boyfriends but in the end they make it work
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Vince Neil/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Normal Boyfriends

Vince opened the door to his house he shared with his two lovers, entering the dark home.

"Boys, I'm home!" Vince shouted, turning on the lights and setting down the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

A few seconds passed by, no sign of both of them. Vince rolled his eyes, getting out one of the things he bought from one of the grocery bags.

"I got food!" And that's when he heard two of his boyfriends come rushing towards him, almost tackling him to the ground. Vince chuckled at both of his lovers and kissed them both.

"You're home late." Tommy said, sniffing Vince. 

"Yeah, well it took longer than expected considering they ran out of blood for Nikki. But, I got you something, T-bone." Tommy perked up at that. Vince smiled in amusement, pulling out the already made steak in front of Tommy.

Tommy's eyes lit up like a kid's at Christmas, immediately showering Vince in thank you's and kisses right before almost devouring the whole steak.

"For fucks sake, Tommy. Slow down before you choke yourself to death." Nikki told him, rolling his eyes at their hungry boyfriend.

Vince laughed at both of them, pulling Nikki aside.

"Listen, Nikki, I know you hate to do this but if you don't eat now you know what will happen." Vince said, pulling out his arm in front of Nikki.

Nikki looked at Vince worryingly. The first time Nikki sucked blood from Vince he wouldn't stop apologizing to him and kept checking his arm in case he injured it somehow. 

That was a fun week.

Well, back to the present.

"Come on, it's fine." Vince reassured him, smiling at him sweetly.

Nikki hesitated for a moment before he slowly took Vince's arm and took a bite. Vince winced at the pained sensation before slowly relaxing, letting Nikki extract blood from him.

Three minutes passed when Nikki decided to detach himself from Vince's arm, licking it until the mark disappeared.

No matter how many times he does it, he's always amazed at Nikki's abilities. It's not everyday you have a vampire and werewolf for boyfriends.

"You okay?" Nikki asked, checking him. Vince nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Always, Nik. Now let's find Tommy before he destroys the kitchen." Nikki laughed and walked into the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen they saw Tommy unloaded the last of the groceries.

"Ugh, finally! You guys took forever and I got so bored I unloaded the groceries willingly." Tommy said, rolling his eyes. 

"Sorry, babe. We didn't mean to take that long." Nikki apologized, kissing Tommy. 

"Why don't we head into the living room? I rented a few movies I thought you two might enjoy." Vince said. 

"Fuck yes! It's been so long since we've had a movie night," Tommy said cheerfully. "I call being in the middle!" 

"Why do you get to be in the middle?" Nikki asked, crossing his arms. 

"Because I'm the youngest." he said, putting his hand under his chin and winking. 

Vince rolled his eyes at them. Children he thought, literal fucking children.


End file.
